It's A Promise!
by SamLim29
Summary: I'm stuck inside this swanky rich kid academy, and people are all dropping like flies! I don't want to be next, but I don't want to kill anyone either...
1. Welcome!

"_Nothing is more frightening than a fear you cannot name." _

I stared up at the large, brick building. It cut an imposing figure, with huge peaks silhouetted against the sky.

I let out a slightly hysterical giggle, overcome with nerves. "Hope's Peak Academy, huh?" I smiled nervously, tucking a stray strand of honey blonde hair behind my ear. "I still can't believe they invited _me_ of all people to attend this school."

I gave the letter clutched in my hand a casual once-over, mindful of how my hands were shaking.

_This year, we have decided to accept one student chosen by lottery from among each and every one of the country's regular high school students._

_As a result, we invite you to attend our school as a person possessing a title as the Super-High School Level Mediator._

I turned a critical eye onto the building. It seemed old and worn, and I wondered how many ghosts I would find lingering around the place. More to the point, I wondered if my new classmates would find me weird for seemingly talking to air. I hoped they wouldn't ostracize me for something that I was born with.

See, I can talk to the dead.

I probably shouldn't put it that way. Rather, the dead talk to me. I mean, I don't go about initiating these conversations. In fact, I try to avoid them as much as possible.

It's just that sometimes they won't let me.

The ghosts, I mean.

Simply put, I am the contact person for anyone who croaks leaving things… Well, untidy. Then, if I can, I try my best to clean up the mess.

That's the only way I can think to explain it. I help the dead to move on and find peace.

"I might as well go in," I shrugged non-committedly. "No use standing around like an idiot."

I placed one Jimmy Choo sling back onto the cobblestone path.

And I promptly passed out.

_Nice. What a great entrance._

When I next came to, my head was resting on my arms, and I was seated at a wooden desk.

"Where am I?" I yawned, rubbing my bleary eyes.

My only reply was silence and the chirping of imaginary crickets.

_That's weird…_

Now that I was truly awake, I straightened up and took a good look at my surroundings. I was alone, in a classroom, with the standard wooden desks and a blackboard. But what made_ this_ classroom stand out, were the steel plates and bolts. And the very suspicious lack of windows.

Yes. I kid you not.

_Steel plates and bolts._

"Is this a school or a prison?" I demanded, my voice reverberating around the empty room.

Frustrated, I slammed both my hands down onto the desk. A piece of paper flew off it, and fluttered down to the ground.

_A new semester has started! A revolutionary new world awaits you bastards inside these school walls!_

I didn't bother to continue reading; I was too hacked off upon seeing the word "bastards".

"Tch. If I ever catch the person who did this…" I left my threat hanging, and scowled at the room I was being held in.

It felt like a freaking prison and I wanted out. Without any preamble, I headed to the door and kicked it open.

**BANG!**

_There. That should get someone's attention._

I smiled smugly at the dirty footprint I'd left on the door, and marched down an elaborate hallway. All of the other doors I'd tried were locked, and I was about to give up when I came to the door at the end of the hallway.

I twisted the doorknob, and the door opened with a soft click.

Before I could even curse at my foolishness (Something told me that you should not open random doors in this school), everyone else in the room swung round to look at me. I coloured. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, was staring at me. One fat guy was even drooling.

Maybe it was my outfit. I was wearing a black motorcycle jacket over a pastel pink dress from Belleville Sassoon (who the hell put me into this outfit). It was strapless, with vast, sweeping skirts and a cinched waist, to emphasize my figure. And don't even get me started on my shoes. The only thing that reassured me was my hair, which had been twisted up into my usual high ponytails and firmly secured with green ribbons.

As I looked around the gaping faces, I didn't see a single pink garment in the lot. A lot of black, a few blues, and a heck of a lot of white, but no pink.

_Oops._

I began to feel sweat prickling the back of my neck. I have to tell you, sometimes I prefer the company of the undead to a bunch of teenagers. They can be really scary.

"Hey, is that chick also a new student?" A boy, his long hair twisted into dreadlocks, asked.

"Look, dude," I said. My voice was as hard as rock. Or that's what I told myself, anyway. "I have a name, and it's Anastassia Dragomirov. But to answer your question, yes, I am a student here. What about the rest of you?"

"Us too. We're the new students who are to start at Hope's Peak today," A girl with mousy brown hair and a pleated knee length skirt smiled nervously at me.

I smiled back at her.

"You guys are my new classmates, right? It's nice to meet you all!" I hesitated for a bit, wondering if I should ask. But curiosity got the better of me, and I ploughed on ahead. "How did you guys get here? I think I fainted, or something, and then I woke up in an empty classroom…"

"Hah? You too?" Dreadlock boy asked, looking taken aback.

"Things are getting really strange, aren't they?" A girl in a black Gothic Lolita outfit asked no one in particular.

"This is abnormal! This is, without a doubt, a declaration of abnormal contrivances!" An obese boy declared.

"Excuse me?"

"You've kept us waiting!" A boy, with black spiky hair and a military style uniform, boomed. I swore his voice could have knocked a small bird out of the sky. "Anastassia! You should have been here at eight sharp! I am going to have to report this to the Principal and ask for the appropriate-"

"Oh, give it a rest already," A blonde, her wild curls in twin ponytails, snapped. "It's not like Anastassia _wanted_ to be late!"

Another girl, with tanned skin and a well-defined figure, chirped up. "Oh, hey, shouldn't we introduce ourselves? I'd bet she's dying to know who we are!"

"Introductions?! What is this, a *! #%^* tea party?!"A biker style guy, with wavy hair carefully combed and teased into a pompadour, demanded.

"I agree. We'll have to cooperate in order to get out of here, and it will be in our best interests to get along. An introduction shouldn't hurt, and it will help us in the long run." The Gothic Lolita said.

"Y-Yeah, I think she's right," The shy brunette agreed.

"So, let's introduce ourselves first, then we'll figure out what's going on. Okay?" A girl with long, lustrous blue hair, and eyes that sparkled like stars asked.

Everyone agreed.

_Huh. I wonder what sort of weirdos I'll come to know…_

**Hey, everyone! This is my first Dangan Ronpa story, and I hope that you'll all like it! Please favourite and review if you can! The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days, so stay tuned!**


	2. Introducing

"_A friend may be waiting behind a stranger's face."_

The boy with the military style uniform was the first to introduce himself.

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! My motto in life is 'Simplicity and Fortitude'! Let's all work together and study hard!"

**Super High School Level Hall Monitor: Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Ishimaru went on, oblivious to the fact that my ears were ringing.

"Anastassia Dragomirov… That is a fine and magnificent name! You must thank your parents for naming you so splendidly! But with such a fine name, I expect you to act accordingly and uphold the school rules day and night! There is no greater challenge in life than pushing yourself to your limits! Right?"

"Um. Okay. If you say so."

I backed away quickly, not wanting to hear any more lectures about rules and discipline, and what not.

_This guy is weird! And after all the ghosts I've met, that's saying a lot!_

I looked at another girl. She was rather pretty, in a nerdy kind of way, with thick purple-ish hair in two very long braids, and wide-set eyes, which glowed behind her glasses.

"You… You'll probably forget it soon, but my name is Fukawa Touko."

**Super High School Level Literary Girl: Fukawa Touko**

An awkward silence hung around the room, until Fukawa broke it.

"… S… Stop staring at m… me like I… I'm some kind of f-filthy thing!" She spat out, which completely took me by surprise.

"I never said that!" I exclaimed hotly. "_You _just assumed it!"

"I… I know w-what you're thinking… You're p-probably calling me n-names in your head, aren't you? Y-You're probably d-dying t… to say them to my f-face!"

"_For the last time, I did not say that!"_

She flinched at my tone, but went on. "Y-You're probably lying. I-If you were telling the truth, y… You wouldn't have any reason to stare at my f-face like that!"

OK. I admit she was annoying, and I really wanted to beat her up with whatever I could have gotten my hands on. I mean, who the hell puts words into someone else's mouth? I sure as heck never said any of those things! _She_ had assumed them!

_We aren't going to get along very well, are we?_ I grimaced, but moved on to the next person. The pretty blue-haired girl, with white slides pinning up her bangs.

She smiled her dazzling smile, and extended a smooth, creamy right hand.

"I'm Sayaka Maizono! It's very nice to meet you!"

**Super High School Level Idol: Sayaka Maizono**

I returned her smile,and shook her hand gently.

"Nice to meet you too,"

_She's really pretty! No wonder she's an idol… And she's the most normal out of everyone I've met so far!_

"Thank you!"

I started.

"Excuse me?"

_Did I say that aloud?_

"I can read minds," She winked at me.

"Um…"

"It was a joke!" She waved her hands about in the air, trying to diffuse the tension. "I just have good instincts!"

_She's very observant. More than you'd think, based on what she looks like… _

I moved on to the boy beside her.

"Yo! I'm Leon Kuwata! Nice to meet you!"

I took in his orange hair, beard and piercing.

_Okay…_

**Super High School Level Baseball Player: Leon Kuwata**

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled back politely.

The rotund boy, with horn-rimmed spectacles claimed me next.

"My name is Hifumi Yamada. The man who is 'the beginning and the end'. You can call me by either name, I don't mind."

**Super High School Level Doujin Author: Hifumi Yamada**

"By the way, are you one with the ways of 2D relationships, Anastassia Dragomirov?"

"What."

Hifumi started to explain. "It is this field that I became known as the 'Super High School Level Doujin Author'. Hehe. It's already a legend among lovers of doujins worldwide! I once sold over ten thousand copies of my work at a culture festival! Some idiot classmates who didn't understand my genius thought I'd spoil the festival, but I showed them! Let's forget about those imbeciles though! I am a modern day Van Gogh – a genius unappreciated in his lifetime. I am a warrior, fighting day and night to rid this world of preconceived notions about Doujin works. Anastassia Dragomirov… How would you like to be a model for my latest Doujin, _Shiromitsu_?"

"What." I deadpanned again.

_Me? A model? Are you kidding me?_

"No, thank you. Please ask someone else." I was polite, but firm.

He sounded like a pervert, and to be honest, I didn't even _know_ what a Doujin was.

The tanned and sporty girl spoke up next, an easy-going smile on her face.

"Hiya! I'm Aoi Asahina! Nice to meet'cha!" She waved cheerily at me, and I grinned back.

"You too!"

**Super High School Level Swimmer: Aoi Asahina**

I held out my hand for a high-five, and she slapped her hand across mine with surprising strength.

_She's nice too._

Next.

"How do you do? I'm Chihiro Fujisaki!" The brunette smiled shyly at me, twin pools of brown glittering up at me from under her spiky bangs. "I-I'm not really good at self-introductions, but it's really nice to meet you!" She tacked on as an after-thought, still smiling shyly at me.

**Super High School Level Hacker: Chihiro Fujisaki**

_Ah, she's so cute!_ I squealed inwardly, resisting the urge to pounce on the girl.

The purple haired girl was next, but she didn't say a word to me, looking down at her gloved hands and fiddling with the cuffs on them. I guessed that she hadn't seen me, and gently cleared my throat to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't tell me your name?"

She glanced up, a sheet of purple falling over her face.

"It's… My name is… Kyouko Kirigiri."

**Super High School Level ?: Kyouko Kirigiri**

_She's so… Sad. Or is it indifferent? Either way, she seems like the sort with a lot of secrets to hide. Don't trust her!_

The girl with the wild curls grinned toothily at me.

"Yoohoo! My name's Junko Enoshima! Great to meet you!"

**Super High School Level Fashion Girl: Junko Enoshima**

_She's that famous model on all the magazines and newspapers,_ I realized with a start. She was more… _Average_ than I'd thought. Something seemed a bit off, but I didn't say anything, merely smiling and nodding at her before moving on to the next person. I didn't want to get bitch-slapped for insulting her, and if we were going to be here for a while, then I should probably try to get along with everyone as best as I could.

"I'm Mondo Oowada. It's nice to meet you." The boy with the pompadour and a scowl on his face, grunted.

**Super High School Level Gang Leader: Mondo Oowada**

"You too," I returned his civil greeting, and turned my burgundy gaze onto the last five people.

_He's not a barbarian, at least. That's a relief!_

I'd expected him to be some sort of punk-rock biker, with multiple tattoos and heavily pierced ears, all decked out in black leather, smoking a cigarette. Or something along those lines, anyway. But this guy was completely different. The only condition he fulfilled was the black leather one. I wasn't sure if I should feel surprised or relieved.

Next on the list was…. Drum roll, please!

**Super High School Level Wrestler: Oogami Sakura**

"I'm Oogami Sakura," The girl with long white hair and totally ripped muscles introduced herself.

Despite her gruff tone, and buff muscles, she seemed about as violent as a teddy bear. But then again… You never knew.

_Remind me not to get that chick mad,_ I shuddered.

"Yeah! It's great to meet you! Let's get along!" I chirped, surprised at my sudden confidence.

If Sakura was surprised, she didn't show it. A wry smile flickered across her lips, and she nodded.

Now onto stupid speccy, I thought, making my way over to the tall and slender blonde. He was immaculately dressed and groomed, in a black cashmere suit from Saville Row. His hair, which was a few shades lighter than mine, had been combed and blow-dried. The only thing remotely off-putting about him was his face. Yup. I kid you not. Smooth and pale, it would have been the nicest part of him, if not for his 'I-Am-Holier-Than-Thou' expression. Simply put, he was another rich and snotty brat, who thought he could make it through in life with Daddy's inheritance.

He looked at me with contempt, like I was no more than something stuck to the bottom of his designer shoe. And that pissed me off even more than Fukawa. (HA! I remembered her name! Eat that!)

"I'm Byakuya Togami." He announced at last, shoving his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

**Super High School Level Heir: Togami Byakuya**

"It's nice to meet you… I guess?" I mumbled, deciding not to shake hands with him.

He'd probably wipe his hand with a piece of tissue. Then sanitize it. And burn the tissue. Then flush its ashes down a toilet bowl.

"Stupid rich four-eyed lemon," I muttered, stomping over to one of the last three people I had yet to meet.

She had skin as white as snow, with a pair of startlingly crimson eyes. Her jet black hair had been curled, and was twisted up into two ponytails.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name," I apologized.

She smiled. "It's Celestia Ludenberg. You may call me Celes if you like. Delighted to meet you, Anastassia."

**Super High School Level Gambler: Celestia Ludenberg**

"Aren't you Japanese?" I asked. "Could I get your real name, then?"

"It's Celestia Ludenberg. Celes for short. Pleased to make your acquaintance. He he he."

Her laugh freaked me out. I collected myself with an effort, and smiled back as convincingly as I could.

My mediator senses were all yelling at me to watch out for this girl, and I decided to follow that instinct.

Onto dreadlocks dude.

"Yo! I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure!" He waved cheerily at me.

**Super High School Level Shaman: Yasuhiro Hagakure**

"Hello," I returned his greeting. "Um… Sorry for yelling at you just now," I mumbled awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Nah, it's cool. Don't worry about it." He waved off my apology easily, and for that I was thankful.

Last but not least…

A petite brunette, with doe-like olive eyes. He had sticky-outy, gravity defying hair, and he was _adorable._ The cutest out of all the boys there.

"Hi! I'm Makoto Naegi! I hope we can be good friends!"

**Super High School Level Good Luck: Makoto Naegi**

Cue the massive nosebleed.

"Y-Yeah! Let's get along!" I squeaked, dying from all the hearts and flowers that had appeared in the background.

_Ah! What a cutie!_

He was one of the normal, SANE people! Whoo-hoo!

So these were my new classmates. 16 possible enemies. 16 possible friends. I just hoped that we could make it through the new school year without trying to kill each other…


	3. A Bear As A Principal

"_I was wrong about hell. You don't have to wait until you're dead to get there."_

"Well, now that _that's _over and done with, let's talk about the problem we have now," The Four-Eyed Lemon stated.

"For starters, this place is weird. Has anyone noticed the lack of windows and exits?" I pointed out.

"Yes! I noticed that as well!" Ishimaru chimed in. "All the windows are boarded up with steel fittings! You cannot look outside!"

"And the same thing happened to me. Like what you said earlier. I also fell asleep when I got here." Sayaka added.

"Everyone else as well?" Naegi asked, and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, when I stepped into school, I fainted, and then BOOM! I'm in a classroom!" Leon contributed helpfully.

"This can't just be a coincidence." I stated. "Maybe someone knocked us all out."

"That is a possibility," Kirigiri said, speaking up for the first time.

"And my phone and my luggage are both missing too!" Junko declared angrily.

My hands flew to my jacket pocket. Sure enough, the pocket had been unzipped, and my brand-new Samsung S4 was gone.

"Fantastic," I muttered.

_As if we didn't have enough to worry about already!_

"The entrance hall is blocked by a strange steel bulkhead." Ishimaru noted.

"Did we get into some kind of criminal activity or what?" Junko demanded, though her voice sounded a little faint and quivery.

Before Kirigiri could open her mouth to say, "It's a possibility", I shook my head warningly at her, telling her not to stress out an already clearly stressed out Junko. She took the hint and lapsed back into silence.

"Calm down," Hagakure said. "I bet it's just some sort of weird orientation program the school's doing to welcome us!"

"Not much of an orientation," I muttered sullenly.

No one disagreed.

Then a bell chimed overhead.

_Ding dong, ding dong!_

A strange, high-pitched voice spoke, "This is an announcement! Please meet at the gymnasium so we can start the entrance ceremony and welcome you all!"

"W-What… W-was that?" Fukawa asked in her usual stutter.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," I tossed out over my shoulder, already heading for the exit and leaving.

It took me a couple of minutes to find it, and when I opened the doors to the huge gymnasium, I was the first one there. The rest of the students came clattering in a few minutes later. We all took our places. Some students exchanged nervous glances when nothing happened.

"Well! It looks like everyone's here! Let's start, then!" The strange voice was back.

There was a sharp intake of breath as one, when everyone turned to face the stage.

A strange bear was lounging on the wooden podium. Half black and half white, one side of its face was split open in a vicious grin.

"Welcome, students," It said.

Sayaka let out a soft cry of surprise and shock. "It's a stuffed animal!"

"A talking stuffed animal," I added.

"How rude!" The stuffed animal growled. "I am Monobear! The principal of this school!"

_A soft toy for a principal? What sort of school is this?_

"Now let's get started!" Monobear went on, pacing up and down on the podium. "You are all the promising young high school students who carry the hopes of this world! In order to take care of and protect you wonderful symbols of hope, all of you will be living together, here, in this school."

"Living together?" Everyone chorused.

Monobear clapped its hands, er, paws, together gleefully. "For the rest of your lives!"

"What the hell!" Leon's jaw dropped.

I thought that 'What the hell' was a perfect way to describe our current situation, but I didn't say it aloud.

"The rest of our lives… Here?" Chihiro looked like she wanted to cry. I couldn't blame her.

"Don't worry! We have a huge budget, so you'll have all the food and supplies you need!" Monobear chirped. It may have been trying to reassure Chihiro, but his tone was anything _but_ reassuring.

"So… The steel plates in the classrooms and hallways were to keep us locked up here." Naegi asked.

"Correct. Scream and shout all you want, but no one can hear you and no one will save you."

I swore Monobear's sadistic grin grew wider.

"But we can't possibly live in this school forever," Celes pointed out.

Monobear coughed into its paw. "However… If you want to leave this academy, you must play by the rules."

"What rule?" The Lemon and I asked at the same time.

He scowled at me, and I stuck out my tongue.

Yeah, I know. Real mature of me. But he started it!

"Students will have to kill someone in order to leave this place." Monobear was practically dancing for joy on that stupid little podium of his.

My heart dropped all the way into my shoes when I heard the word "kill". People killing would mean an increase in the number of ghosts. And an increase in the number of ghosts would mean trouble for me. The other kids hadn't asked me yet what a mediator did, so I was still safe. But it was only a matter of time until someone found out. Then they'd probably kill _me_ first, so that I couldn't go around talking to ghosts and spilling the beans on who'd they'd murdered.

That being said, I was determined to keep my little "ability" wrapped up for as long as I could.

"I don't care how you do it. Just kill." Monobear jumped off the podium.

"This isn't fair! Why do we have to kill someone? _I'm_ not going to do it!" Sayaka stamped her foot.

Other students murmured agreements, but I noticed that The Lemon, Celes and Kirigiri abstained.

"Can't we… Can't you just let us go home?" Chihiro pleaded.

"This place _is_ your home now," Monobear walked through the students like he was taking a stroll in the park.

"'Kill each other'?! What kind of sick joke is this?!" Hot-tempered Mondo reached out and grabbed Monobear by the scruff of its neck.

Monobear failed about like a fish on dry land. "Violence against the Principal is against the school rules!"

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Monobear's left eye started blinking.

"Uh-oh," I muttered. "This can't be good."

Apparently Kirigiri had had the same train of thought.

"Throw it into the air! Now!" She yelled, her lilac eyes flashing.

"Why?" Mondo asked, Monobear still clutched in his hands.

"JUST DO IT!"

Mondo listened.

He flung Monobear about twenty feet in the air, towards the ceiling. Monobear exploded, bits and pieces of flaming metal raining down from the ceiling.

A few of the girls shrieked and squealed as they tried to avoid the shower of metal parts. I merely brushed off a screw from the top of my head.

The Lemon noticed, and smirked.

"Got a screw loose, huh?" He sniped.

I shot him a glare that could have cut diamonds.

"Shut up," I snapped. "Just shut up, take a piss, and _stop teasing me_."

He fell silent, which was good. Otherwise, I'd have decked him right there and then.

"I-Is the weird toy dead?" Chihiro stammered.

"It exploded! What the hell is going on?!" Mondo growled, not looking very shaken by the fact that he could have freaking died in that explosion.

"For the last time, I am not a soft toy! I am Monobear!"

Everyone stared at the podium, which had another brand-new Monobear on it.

_Oh, joy._

"I'll give you a warning this time, but the next time you break the rules…"

Sharp, three-inch claws came out of Monobear's right hand. They glinted eerily in the fluorescent lighting, and I heard a sharp intake of breath from everyone around me.

"I'll activate my punishment function just like what I did just now! Okay, and that ends our wonderful opening ceremony! Enjoy your life, you bastards! Or what's left of it!"

With a final cackle, Monobear vanished behind the podium.

I gulped.

_What kind of hell have I gotten myself into this time?_


	4. Kill Or Be Killed

"_This world is beautiful, but it's also very cruel."_

"So the only way to get out of here is to kill someone?" Celes asked calmly.

She was one of the few people who weren't freaking out.

"This is a joke, right? It has to be!" A tearful Chihiro murmured, scrubbing away at the tears trickling down her cheeks.

I patted here on the back and handed her a clean tissue. "Here."

She accepted it with a watery smile.

The Lemon spoke up. "That's not the issue here. What I'm worried about is if anyone's foolish enough to take this seriously."

My grip on Chihiro's shoulder tightened. Would anyone try to kill? That sounded impossible, but then again…

"It's alright!" Asahina tried to comfort Chihiro as well. "Sakura-chan!" She called her friend over. "Could you try to break the walls?"

It didn't work.

I rummaged through my pockets again. Packet of tissue, gum…

"Aha!" I cried triumphantly, pulling out my electronic student handbook. "This might be able to help!"

I quickly scanned through my handbook. Aside from having all my information like my height (151cm), weight (45kg), chest size (C-cup), there were also the school rules and a map, but that was it.

"Damn it," I cursed, putting it away for safe keeping.

I was so sure that that would have been the key! I turned my attention to the other students who were searching for another way out. It was obvious that they hadn't had any luck from the crestfallen looks on their faces.

"We should check somewhere else," I stated, gently nudging Chihiro towards the exit.

"I'll go alone," The Lemon stated, selfish as always.

"Why?" Naegi asked.

He'd surprised me by remaining calm. I thought that he would have panicked, but he was holding steady so far.

"Isn't it obvious? One of you might be planning to kill already." He began to walk away, but Mondo cut in front of him.

"Hold it right there!" Mondo snarled, shifting into a fighting stance. "You aren't going to get away with being that selfish!"

"Get out of my way," The Lemon hissed, though he sounded awfully calm for someone who was currently being threatened.

That only served to infuriate Mondo more. He cracked his knuckles. "You are so asking for a beating."

I let go of Chihiro and forced myself in between them. "Stop it. Both of you. Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"Don't you lecture me!" Mondo turned on me, a harsh scowl on his face.

I hoped The Lemon wasn't dumb and had taken this chance to escape.

"No, that's not what I was doing. I was telling you to stop fighting! Calm down and _think_!"

The next thing I remembered was something hard striking my face, and the next thing I knew, I'd opened my eyes to a sky blue ceiling.

The room I was in was wide and spacious, and I was warm and tucked up in a king-sized, four-poster bed with feather duvets, a pillow pile, and a lace canopy – the works. Unsurprisingly, the windows had all been boarded up and to top it all off, there was a very obvious security camera in the corner.

There were a couple of doors. One, I guessed, led to the bathroom. The other was a door outside. And the last one was probably the closet.

There was a freakishly cool bow and arrow mounted on the walls. Like Katniss Everdeen's bow. Yeah. A freaking bow, crafted to look like a bird's wings taking flight. Not to mention the fully equipped quiver of arrows next to it.

"Well, someone obviously wants us to go crazy with the weapons," I announced, throwing off my duvet and luxuriating the way my feet sank into the plush carpet.

There was a white, intricately carved dressing table, filled to the brim with makeup and brushes. There was also a glass-topped desk with fancy note-paper, and the wallpaper was a pretty shade of cream, with delicate blue forget-me-nots all along the top of the delicate white wainscoting that lined the walls. The same wallpaper covered the walls of my own personal adjoining bathroom, which had a jetted marble bathtub and a wide array of the sweetest smelling shampoos and soaps in the cupboards. Even the taps were gold!

This would have been so cool. If not for the fact that we were trapped in here, I would have totally been crashing out.

That was when I turned, and saw that someone was already sitting in the blue tasselled chair to my new dressing table, and I bit back my scream of horror. As it was, I had some difficulty not punching him in the face.

I inhaled deeply.

"Alright," I said to him. "Who the hell are you?"


End file.
